


Desert rose

by Insertsomethingwittyhere



Category: Gintama
Genre: Depends on How I'm Feeling, Found Family, Gintoki is part of a fraction of the Yato that I just made up that are renown for their violence, Inspired by all the Yato Gintoki artworks I've seen, Kamui wants Gintoki to teach him his fighting style, Let Kamui and Kagura have a happy childhood, M/M, This has no written out plot, Yato! Gintoki, cutesy family scenes, debating if I should put A/B/O in, like super violence, might might not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertsomethingwittyhere/pseuds/Insertsomethingwittyhere
Summary: Gintoki had hopped from plce to place after the death of his teacher Shoyo, even if the old lady that found him had been kind enough to offer him a place to come back to, he still couldn't bare being on Earth. So he often leaves for months on end to escape his past. It is on his latest trip to the slums and here he finds a fiery haired little girl, her father gone for over a year and her mother dead she clings stubbornly to any chance of escaping this hell hole.Gintoki would of never thought that by letting his little tag along loose on Earth would of bought him such calamity.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Kagura & Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	Desert rose

Gintoki looks around at the dark and dreary slums, the constant rain making his silvery curls go frizzy under his blue and white umbrella. Truthfully he had been hoping for something much more... well something. He grumbled and shifted his umbrella in his hand as he fumbled about with his dark cloak. He'd only come to this back water planet because it was on his way to Earth and one of the aliens from the water planet he'd stopped on had said it would be a great place to kick back for a little. Gintoki sighed and rolled his shoulder, it was a shit hole to be honest, but not the worst place he's ever had to crash before leaving for Earth. Gintoki's normally lax face twitches at the thought of Earth and what it was he was trying to escape before he wrestles it back to its normal apathetic visage.

"Well, this place is sucky - it hasn't stopped raining since I got here. Oooi who made this dung heap should be made to suffer it too. Dammit." Gintoki mutters to himself before moving on through the labyrinth like alleys, trash was left out with a few drunks wallowing in the wet waste as Gintoki kept a close eye on them in case any of them got any funny ideas. His long white duangua is splashed by a pair of short bug like aliens running past him, he tuts and and swishes away from,the sudden shock of cold on his black clad legs makes him hiss. Luckily he had been wearing his boots so he had been saved the cruelty of wet feet, although as he continued to make his way through the streets he had a niggling suspicion that one of them was starting to give. What a ratty day. Gintoki comes to a set of stairs and looks up. There in the torrent of rain stands a young girl - perhaps not even in her double digits. She shuffles and sneezes clutching her little yellow rain coat around her. There next to her just a little distance away is a scowling little boy - they both have shocking read hair, not that Gintoki can say anything with his silver hair. The boy catches sight of his face first and scowls before huffing and pushing off the cold wet wall he'd been leaning on. Gintoki raises and eyebrow, but keeps his expression as lax as he can. The little girl is the next to catch his attention.

"Oi old man have you seen a baldie around?" Gintoki blinks and sticks his finger in his ear as he yawns walking up the last steps. He turns and crouches down to her height.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to speak to strangers." The little girls sky blue eyes widen and she gasps.

"You're Right!" Gintoki nods sagely and rocks on the balls of his feet.

"I am. I always make sure to never talk to strangers."

"You're talking to me."

"No I'm not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are to-" The little boy moves suddenly leg raised to kick Gintoki in the head, but Gintoki simply catches him by the ankle and throws him off balance.

"Nice try kid, but your balance is everywhere - couldn't even hit an old lady with that kick." The boy frowns and leaps up, he goes to punch the still crouched figure of Gintoki, but the little girl grabs him around the waist and stops him.

"Kamui! Mammy doesn't like us to fight." Kamui growls and looks his sister before he relaxes completely and she lets him go. Gintoki puts a finger up his nose before taking it out and blowing on the finger with disinterest.

"Kamui, huh?" The boy frowns, but Gintoki merely waves a hand in dismissal, "I'm Gintoki." The little girls face lights up and she jumps in excitement.

"I'm Kagura! That's my brother Kamui who tried to beat you up! Now we're not strangers so we can talk. Right?" Gintoki sighs and lowers his head before looking up again.

"I s'pose. Now who's baldie?" Kagura latches onto his arm and pulls on it.

"He's our Dad, he's always super busy fighting monsters!" Gintoki nods half listening as footsteps approach from behind him. 

"Oi, oi! Lookit here - those damn monsters keep multiplying - is this your real Daddy?" Kagura and Kamui's faces change drastically at the voices from behind Gintoki. Gintoki's red gaze flicks up to the eldest boy taking note of his crude fighting stance and Kagura's attempt at making herself smaller.

"Maah, I came to relax I really don't want to get into a fight - I mean blood is sooo hard to get out of white y'know." Gintoki says this to the children, but moves his umbrella slightly so that one red eye can stare at the huge amanto behind him. The fish looking amanto pulls back its lips and sneers. Gintoki is slightly in awe of its sheer stupidity. He'd probably think about scamming him out of money, but Kamui launches himself at the fish amanto and is knocked back just as quick. Gintoki is quick to catch him before he hits the wall, the force being enough for him to end up scraping his knuckles on the old alley wall. Gintoki sighs and turns around walking towards the amanto slowly.

"Now that wasn't very nice." The amanto snarls and raises a fist, charging at the laid back silver haired amanto. Gintoki easily side steps it and grabs hold of his wrist using the amanto's own motion to flip him over onto his back. The ground cracks slightly as its over large body hits the paved ground, a crack and wheezing tells Gintoki that although he might have a few broke ribs the amanto is overall just fine. He brushes his hands on his pants, nose scrunching up at the slightly slimy feeling where he'd had to grab the charging amanto. Gintoki turns to see a starry eyed Kagura and a perplexed looking Kamui.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Gintoki looks at the small boy before ruffling his hair.

"Just because my blood dictates war and death doesn't mean I have to go with the flow." Kamui frowns and places his hands on his head, but Kagura grabs his arm and starts bouncing up and down her redition of Gintoki's fight lighting her face up and bringing a small smile to the brother. Gintoki gives them a moment before crouching down to their level. He smiles slightly and asks, "Do you know anywhere I could stay for a night - I have a ship to catch tomorrow." The awed stares and sparkles of calculation should of been his first warning as both siblings nodded in tandem before grabbing hold of his hands and yanking him forward.

"We know just the place!"


End file.
